Devil's Trap
Devil's trap was a project run by the Strannaxi. Publically it appeared to just be a large number of archaeological digs on Earth. In reality the Strannaxi were looking for remnants of mythological creatures that existed, hoping to restore them for use in combat. The reanimated mythological creatures were heavily inspired by the TV show supernatural. Wendigo Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Imitate human voices * Immortality * Claws * Stealth Weaknesses * Burning it to death. * Can be kept at bay with a protective circle of Anasazi. * Can be injured by silver-tipped projectiles Arachne Powers and Abilities * Are strong and invulnerable to gunshot or fire. * Can spin a strong web in which they capture their victims. * Can infect others with a bite so that they turn into arachne themselves. * Can mate and reproduce with each other.[ Weaknesses * Decapitation - Cutting off an arachne's head is the only guaranteed way to kill it. Crocotta Powers and Abilities * Can mimic the voice of any person, but they have to have heard their voice first. * Extended lifespan - Able to live for centuries. * Can manipulate technology. * Drain the soul of the person they've killed or are going to kill. * They can take on human form. Weaknesses * Stabbing in the back of the neck. Shtriga Powers and Abilities * Can feed on the life force (spiritus vitae) of others to extend its life. * Superhuman strength and speed * They can shapeshift into human form. Weaknesses * Can only be hurt while feeding, using consecrated iron rounds are used to kill them. Djinn Powers and Abilities * Can poison others with a touch - Their poison causes hallucinations that the djinn can control. In large doses, it can cause death. * Can read a person's mind to learn their deepest desires. Weaknesses * Silver and lamb's blood - A silver knife dipped in lamb's blood can kill a djinn. Daeva Powers and Abilities * They are naturally invisible, and when they need to manifest, their shadows can only be seen. * Superhuman strength * Possess claws Weaknesses * Extreme Sunlight * Can't manifest without shadows Dragons Powers and Abilities * They possess incredible physical strength. Dragons can easily overpower humans through sheer physical force. * While in their true form, dragons have bat-like wings which they use to fly and capture prey. * Dragons can move with incredible speed, able to suddenly appear, especially when flying. * They can also generate intense heat from their hands. Weaknesses * Can only be killed by a sword forged in dragons blood. Hellhound Powers and Abilities * Tremendous strength and speed. * Can drag human souls to Hell. * Are invisible to humans until that person is near death or looking through an object scorched with holy fire such as a pair of glasses. * It is said once they have the scent of a person they won't stop until they catch them. Weaknesses * Can be killed using a number or all of these components: salt, iron nails, and explosives. * Can be harmed and killed by angelic weaponry as well. * They can be kept at bay with goofer dust, and salt. * Can be killed by an ancient Kurdish demon killing knife. Shapeshifter Powers and Abilities * Take on a living person’s physical appearance and access the thoughts of the person they are mimicking. * Take on a deceased or fictional person's physical appearance, from pictures or from film. * Have children by impregnating human women. Weaknesses * Silver through the heart from either a bullet or a blade. * Iridium * Decapitation * Can be identified by the retinal flares they give off on videos. Shojo Powers and Abilities * Stronger than humans. * They have long claws for greater attack. * Kills by disemboweling. * Telekinetic * Can only be seen when the person is drunk. Weaknesses * Killed by stabbing with a samurai sword consecrated by a Shinto blessing. Wraiths Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, speed, agility and stamina * Shapeshifting * Possess vampire teeth * Possess wraith's spike * Infectious bite * Can alter the perceptions of any person they touch, making them hallucinate or unbalancing them emotionally. * Can feed on a person's brains through an organic spike that extends from their wrist. Weaknesses * Decapitation * Angelic powers Golem Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength * Invulnerability * Endurance * Longevity Weakness * Can be rendered inanimate by rabbinical spells Category:Quill Category:Technology Category:CYOC